


A relaxing life

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyday Life, F/M, Fourth Age, Married Couple, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: everyone have different standards of what a relaxing life means
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A relaxing life

Thanks to keeping themselves to a very limited social life after rebirth, Dior and Nimloth did expect that there could sometimes be rumors about themselves. 

“Why in the name of the stars above, would we even want to be around people that will only end up mentioning my parents eventually? Anca, are you placing yourself on my stomach to remind me of those breathing exercises Elrond told about?” Dior muttered as Ancalagon helped Nimloth to keep him down on the bed. He had slipped on a wet spot in the garden that had been the result of the heavy rain yesterday and now she wanted to see so he was not injured. 

“Exactly. For us two, huge crowds and cities can be triggers of unpleasant memories from the past.” 

After confirming that Dior had not gotten any bruises or such, Nimloth placed herself beside him in bed. It was still daytime, but a little rest at this time of the day would not be questioned by their servants. The master and mistress of this household was not the ones to avoid hard work, as proved by that they knew how to personally care for their belongings but had found their home and its belonging fields for wheat and vegetables and stable for four horses a little too big to care for by themselves without help. 

“How can people be so shocked that we are growing our food with our own hands, rather than letting a smaller army of servants do all the work?”

Dior knew the answer from before, of course, but it was mostly to keep their conversation going. 

“It is because we once belonged to the royal family of Doriath. People do not expect royality to do the same thing as the commoners.” 

Just like that Dior had not been brought up at the royal court in Doriath as he grew up, Nimloth proudly called herself a daughter of the woods as well, her mother being a Silvan Elf belonging to a nomadic tribe before marrying Galathil, the grandson of Thingol's youngest brother Elmo. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Almost like proving their own words about what sort of life they preferred, Dior and Nimloth spent most of the following days working outdoors. Sure, it was a endless list of things that needed to be repaired or fixed in another way, but on the other hand, all this work could result in that wonderful satisfaction that something was done. 

“There, now the hedge is all fixed. No unwanted visitors should be able to sneak around with this and the geese as guards….Anca, wait!”

For most of the time, the huge feline and the flock of geese got along rather well, but now there was a small group of goslings that had hatched only days before and naturally they had to avoid that he took one of the goslings as a prey when they were so small. 

“Shoo, silly cat! They are not a snack for you!” 

Perhaps this was not the form of a relaxed life out in the countryside as most people imagined them to have, but it was anything but boring for the married couple.

  
  


On the other hand, Ancalagon and the geese proved to be a very effective teams of telling when unknown people passed by. Elrond and Celebrian visited from time to time, same with Eluréd and Elurín as they lived in the nearby village. Others, however, was less lucky. 

“Ancalagon, you do not need to jump on people from the big maple tree at the gate like that! Or are you just trying to become as feared as the dragon we named you after?” Nimloth scolded the cat one day after seeing what he did to a passing rider. Since the feline could not talk, all she got was a look that said “What? I am only keeping unwanted people away.” 

At least he proved himself useful, like all the other animals here. It would be very out of character for Ancalagon if he suddenly began acting like a more domestic cat, or rather, those fancy cat breeds favored by the upper classes as a living proof of the owner's wealth. He was not feral, but not excessively cuddly either. 


End file.
